


mine

by niamsmuffin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niamsmuffin/pseuds/niamsmuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>liam finds niall getting bullied. badly written smut (sorry, i was rushing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	mine

**Author's Note:**

> i was rushing when i wrote the smut.. i apologize

niall didn't like walking by himself, per say. it was always the fact that he was an omega that put him in harm's way. liam, niall's alpha, didn't exactly enjoy letting niall walk alone either. but sadly, they had one class where niall was at one end of the campus and liam the other. it was the last class of the day, so normally they managed. but today was a bit different.

it was after school, and niall was making his way back to liam's locker so that they could go home. niall had all of his books he needed to bring home in his backpack over his shoulder. everything was going great, really. it was friday, niall was spending the weekend alone with liam. 

until he was pulled off of the sidewalk he was walking on and shoved into the maths building. niall whimpered as his back crunched against the brick wall.

"oh, shut up!" the one that had shoved him complained. as far as niall knew, the boy was named josh. he was just a measily beta, so niall didn't have too much to worry about.

"let me go!'' niall protested. "i've got someone waiting for me.''

"liam, right?" josh sneered. "i know about liam. he's caught up with a teacher at the moment. he won't even realize you're gone." 

niall knew there was no way liam wouldn't realize he was gone. he might be with a teacher, but the boys had learned how to do something that josh would never know about. liam! maths building.], left wall, josh. now! niall called out in his mind.

the boys had soon found out after they soulbonded that bonded mates could speak to each other using their minds. liam and niall had been playing aorund with it, laughing about how it would never become of any use, but now was the best time to try it out.

i'm coming. niall heard liam say. hold tight, babe. don't let him touch you. 

niall knew that was easier said than done, because josh's hands were currently roaming for places only liam's were allowed.

"get off me, you creep!" niall yelled, kicking at the boy. he managed to catch his leg, making josh stumble back at the force niall put behind it.

"never talk to me that way!'' josh screamed, slapping niall across the face.

"don't touch him." liam's bold voice came from beside them. niall watched as his boyfriend grabbed at josh's collar and threw him to the ground. he then turned to niall. "you okay? nothing but the slap?"

niall grimanced. "kicked him before he could get his hands around my waist. good thing i did too. can we go? i don't want to look at him." niall threw a look down at josh before leading liam away from the building.

"yeah, babe. let's go home. there's a few things i'd like to try." liam winked.

niall squealed and ran excitedly to liam's car.

-

by the time they reached liam's home, niall had a hand down liam's pants and was leaking buckets himself.

"c'mon, li," niall whined when liam didn't jump out of the car as quickly as he did. "you said we would!"

"i'm coming as fast as i can, niall! just remember which one of us has the key to the house!" liam snickered as niall bounded towards the door. there was a small wet stain at the back of his pants, which liam growled at. 

"i know where your spare is! come on! you've got me excited, if you can't smell it.'' niall was so horny he was almost ready to grind up against the house. he knew that he could never do that, though. he enjoyed liam's hands too much. 

the second the elder boy unlocked the house, niall shoved him inside and slammed him back up against the door, forcing it to shut.

"shit, niall," liam moaned. "have you gotten stronger, babe?" niall giggled a bit and liam pulling him up by his hips into a rough kiss, shoving his tongue into niall's mouth and grinding his hips against the younger's. 

"fuck me into the mattress, li?'' niall grinned at the boy as soon as they pulled apart.

"why, i thought you never ask.'' liam grinned, picking up niall and throwing him over his shoulder. niall giggled as he heard liam take a quick breath of air as the pheromones hit his nose.

"did you just smell my bum?" niall asked once he felt a nustle up against his side. his hair flopped and his thighs shook as liam carried him up the stairs.

"not your bum," liam corrected. "your pheromones.''

"oh, same difference." niall laughed as liam flipped him over when he landed on the bed, his feet on the pillows.

"fix yourself, babe," liam muttered. "i'll be back in one minute." he walked off into the bathroom. niall knew he had approximately one minute to have himself stripped and his head on the pillows. that's exactly what happened. the blond groaned a bit as he saw just how soaked he really was.

when liam came back, he was naked as well. ""good boy,'' he murmured, attaching their lips. " 'm gonna make you feel good. let you know you're mine."

"i'm all yours, li," niall groaned as liam swirled his tongue over his right nipple. "fuck me now?"

liam didn't really like to waste time with niall. if his boy wanted it, and it was within means, he got it. so liam didn't really hesitate to push himself into niall without giving the younger boy prep. niall screamed out at the relief. liam continued with his pounding, continuously either biting at niall neck or swirling his tongue on one of his nipples.

it didn't take long for niall to cum everywhere. it was all over liam and himself. some even sat on his chin.

liam took one look at a cum-covered niall and he was done, shoving his knot into niall and cumming harder than anyone thought possible.

as soon as liam's knot got smaller, he pulled out of niall and laid beside the tired boy. "you know you're mine, right?" liam whispered to him. niall nodded.


End file.
